


Cigarettes and Crisps (and bubble baths)

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Liam being a messy eater, M/M, Noel falls again for Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: Liam calls Noel in the middle of the night to discuss crisps.





	Cigarettes and Crisps (and bubble baths)

**Author's Note:**

> It might be full of grammar mistakes and all that. I hope you find it readable. :^)  
> This was supposed to be just Liam and Noel talking about crisps over the phone, but I got carried away. Oops!

RIIIIIIIIIING!

“Yes?” Noel answered the phone that had been ringing the whole night. Sara was out for a brief visit to her parents, but it was already midnight so there was only one person who could be calling at fucking twelve o’clock in the morning.

“Did I wake you up?” asked the little one on the other side of the line. 

“What do you think, genius?” Noel could hear eating noises through the speaker. “So what is keeping you up?” 

“I’m eating some crisps” the younger one replied after licking the tip of his fingers, then grabbed more crisps and stuffed his mouth with them, not caring about the noises nor the crumbs he let fell on his shirt.

On the other side of the line Noel couldn’t decide if he was grossed out or entertained by his younger brother messy eating habits. The songwriter rolled his eyes and went on. “What flavor?”

“Cheese and onion ones. You should come and get the last bag left.”

“It’s midnight” Noel replied while holding a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, “and I wouldn’t want to eat your last bag of precious crisps.”

“I’m done with them. I don’t think I could eat another bag.”

“How many bags have you eaten?” inquired Noel thinking how ridiculous he might have look right there at midnight talking about crisps on the phone to his brother.

“I don’t know, I lost count. But it’s the last one in the box.”

“You ate a fucking box of crisps?”

“No, I didn’t, there’s still one left and... oh, shite” Liam dropped the phone and Noel couldn’t hear more.

“What is it, Liam?” worried Noel, “what happened?”

“My fucking shirt is stained now.”

The thought of Liam being a messy eater and getting his shirt all stained by crisps made Noel smile. 

“Noelie?”

“Yup.”

And then Liam said something inaudible. “What?” had to ask Noel.

“I wish you were here...” replied the younger one with a soft tone that felt more like a whisper.

“It’s too late...”

“You always helped me changing me clothes, remember?

Noel exhaled, he still had half of his cigarette. “Do you mean when you were a kid?”

“Yeah...” an uncomfortable silence fell in both sides of the lines. “Noelie?”

“What is it?” and Noel was already blaming himself for being so weak. _Christ, we’re not even in the same room. I could just hung the phone._

“Am I still your little brother?”

“Damnit, Liam! Are you drunk?” they exchanged some more words before Noel grabbed his coat and went outside to get a cab. The air was freezing cold and he couldn’t believe he was once again satisfying his little brat brother caprices. He went back inside and took out his coat and shoes and went to bed. But he immediately started thinking about Liam eating crisps in bed with his stained shirt and his greasy fingertips, waiting for his big brother to arrive.

_Fuck you, Liam_ Noel thought and stepped out of bed again, put on his shoes and grabbed his coat.

Thirty minutes later he was at his brother’s place. _I’m an idiot_. Noel rang the door bell a few times before Liam opened. 

“Are you sure you don’t want the last bag?”

“No.”

“You’re not sure you don’t want the last bag or you d-“ 

“No, I don’t want the last bag” interrupted Noel.

Liam sat on the couch and started eating the last bag of crisps. He was wearing a white shirt and blue pijama pants, barefoot. “Draw me a bubble bath” demanded to Noel and this one rolled his eyes. When he finished his bag of crisps he went to get a drink. He stepped out of the couch and stretched his arms. When he did that, his shirt lifted a bit, exposing his belly and the track of hair that went through it and ended just slightly above a paler bit of skin. The sight of it was delightful. He made a grunt and stared right at Noel, then lowered his arms again. “Draw me a bubble bath.”

Once again Noel found himself pleasing him. He got a chair right next to the bathtub and remained there as if he was looking after a baby.

“You may leave...” Liam told him with a smile on his face, while playing with the bubbles, “...or you can join” and he splashed the water in Noel’s direction.

“My eyes are closing, I’m going to bed, try not to drown.”

Liam stared blankly at him and saw him pulling the door behind him, leaving a tiny little space open. Like Noel needed to keep an eye on Liam and couldn’t trust to leave him alone.

Some fifteen minutes might have passed and Noel woke up to the touch of Liam next to him.

“You forgot to look for me clothes.”

Liam was wrapped in a blanket and Noel could tell he wasn’t wearing anything else.

“You stink like cigarette. You should have accepted that bath with me.”

He smelled like coconut and cucumbers. It pleased Noel, but he tried not to let his brother know. He also pretended to avoid the touch of Liam’s fresh and soft skin. But this one kept moving closer to him. They started revolving beneath the blankets, giggling, until Noel was on the edge of the bed. Then Liam got on top of his brother. Noel touched his face, started on his cheek but then moved to his lips. The singer leaned forward and pressed his lips on Noel’s and slid his tongue inside his mouth. The older brother accepted him with hunger and ran his hands following the line of his back. His warm fingertips went down that path he knew very well, circling around his dimples when he reached them. Then Liam got up again and pulled Noel’s shirt.

“There’s no use for this” said the singer while he unbuttoned and unbelted his brother’s pants.

When they were both naked Liam started rubbing his brother’s parts, while they kissed. Then stopped.

“Let me get something” Liam said, and he grabbed a coconut oil and greased his hands with it and started rubbing it in Noel’s chest all way down until he reached his penis.

Noel smiled and soon began moaning. They rubbed each other’s dicks, but it wasn’t enough for Liam. He was always desperate for more.

“I can’t cum, Noelie” said Liam with a breathy thin line of voice.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I need to feel you...”

“You’re feeling me.”

“It’s not enough... I-I need you inside of me.”

So Noel kneeled on the bed and Liam got on four. His body was all covered in sweat and his skin felt warm to the touch. 

Noel grabbed the oil bottle and put some in his hand. Then slid two fingers inside Liam, and this one gasped and moaned when his brother started moving his fingers inside him. He felt his cock was about to explode, but Noel removed his fingers.

“I know that’s not enough either” said Noel and leaned to grab Liam’s jaw, gently. “Is it, baby?”

Liam denied with his head. His brother grabbed the oil again and got some more on his hand and rubbed it on his penis. Then slid it into his brother, slowly. Liam moaned. Noel gave him slow movements first, but soon moved faster. Liam moans became louder. Noel thought all the neighborhood might be listening his brother moans. He wanted to make him stop, but at the same time it was the sexiest sound and he didn’t want him to shut up. It excited him listening his little brother scream in pleasure as he moved inside him. It made him feel desired. He could’ve known it was his last day living and he would’ve died happy with his cock buried in his brother’s ass. He maintained the rhythm. Fuck any other sound in the world. Liam moans were the best gig. 

Noel rubbed Liam’s neck and the wet hair around it. 

“I can’t anymore...” moaned Liam.

“Say my name...”

“N-Noe-elie...”

Liam cum all over the bed. The sheets they were covering with during fore play were now all stained with Liam’s cum. The only thing that Noel found sexier than his little brother moans was his little brother cum. He finished shortly after Liam and filled him. 

Noel hated romanticism but the only time when he felt complete and alive, more than he felt when he went onstage, was when he was with Liam, and he needed to remember that once in a while. When he felt his tongue sliding in his mouth and his dick on his butt, it was like it was meant to belong there.

“It is unfair” Liam said.

“What is it unfair?”

“That we have to hide, don’t you think?”

Noel stared at him in silence. His words were sad but they filled him with tenderness because he knew Liam loved him deeply. 

“I wanna share that bubble bath tomorrow, before I leave” Noel said.

*****

The following morning, Noel woke up to the smell of French toast. He wondered how many times Liam had attempted to cook breakfast. After eating, Liam draw a bubble bath for both. And they ended up having sex again after bath anyway. 

Noel thought that if Liam would have been a woman, she would have been a wonderful wife. And if she hadn’t been his sister she would have been his wife. But then he wouldn’t have been his Liam, and he wouldn’t have loved her as he loved him just as he was.


End file.
